A Winter's tale
by Inferno91
Summary: Kai tells Tala a story about his childhood friend, Rei, who was his best friend. Kai tells Tala how Rei admitted to kai his affections for the blue-haired Russian. But since Rei's family is Chinese, Homosexuals are not aloowed... Crappy summary but please


Eternal-Eclipse: Heya everyone! Well… it's been a long time since I've posted anything here (we don't have internet… TT) so… here, I wrote a yaoi fic! Yay! Kai x Rei to be more exact… bwahahaha! This one's a drama but I highly doubt it would make you cry…

Max: is already crying

Eternal-Eclipse: ;; Interesting…

Tyson: Why Kai and Rei? Why not me or something?

Eternal-Eclipse: Coz I don't like you that much…

Tyson: ;; sniff

(Gomen to Tyson fans)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade, I don't own its characters, I don't own the world… life is so unfair…

NOTE:

Italicized- Flashback 

Not italicized- Present

Kai sat on a park bench, a bouquet of flowers in hand friend Tala, soon joined him.

"Did you know…" Kai began, "I love this park… It brings back so many memories…"

"Is this about your friend, Rei?" Tala asked. "The one you're always talking about?"

Kai nodded. "I never really told you the story…" Kai said. "Would you like to hear it?"

"Shoot."

Kai stood up and paced around a bit. "Well, he was my best friend. We used to meet here everyday and talk for hours… here in this park." He trailed off. "I remember once, it was the middle of November and we were here, talking about Thanksgiving. Suddenly, he changed the atmosphere of the conversation…"

"_Kai?" Rei began._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I love you…"_

"_I know. We've been best friend all our loves. I know you love me, we're best buds!" _

"_No Kai, I mean… I love you."_

_Kai looked at Rei oddly. "C'mon Rei, we're both guys. You can't look at me that way!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Well… it's weird!"_

"I left him there, quickly walking away ant not even bothering to look back. "Kai continued. "I was crying, I knew what he had said changed something in me. It's funny, but I felt how he did too." Kai paused for a moment, and then went on again. "We met again the next day, as we usually do, and we got to talk about it once more…"

"_Rei… we're you serious yesterday?" Kai asked. "About what you said…"_ "I was… but I wish I wasn't…" "You see…-" 

Rei cut him off. "It's not the same anymore! We have to live from today knowing that I told you that!"

"_But you see…" Kai put an arm around Rei's shoulder. "I was thinking it over and… if this will bring us closer… then let's go for it!"_

_Rei instantly hugged Kai. "Really? So… how do we tell our folks?"_

"_They're gonna freak out if we tell them… so… we'll just do when we're ready…" Kai said. _

"_Okay."_

_And they sealed off their secrets with a kiss._

Kai sat down and continued his story. "It worked out well. We had, what some would call, a gay relationship but we were both comfortable with it. After a while, we decided that it was time…"

Christmas came and the two arrived at a party, held by one of their friends. Of course, arriving with their families.

"_So… where is this person you were telling me about?" Rei's father asked._

"_Over there…" Rei pointed._

"_Where?" His father asked._

"_There."_

_His father trailed the direction of his son's finger until his eyes came to a stop at Kai._

"_What! Him! Do you know what you're saying!" He exclaimed. _

_Rei's dad grabbed Rei's arm and dragged him away._

"_Do you know how much shame you will bring to our family!" He shouted when they got out of the party area._

"_But dad-"_

"_Your behavior is unacceptable! From this moment on, you cannot talk, meet or even think of that boy again!"_

"That was the last I saw of him…" Kai said. "But two weeks later…"

Rei's father approached Kai, crying.

"_What's wrong Mr. Kon?"_

"He told me that Rei had an overdose…" Kai explained. "Rei took the whole bottle of his father's heart medicine. That was it… It was over. We lost Rei in an instant and I wasn't even there for him…" Kai sighed. "…Well… that's it."

Tala gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. "I never thought you'd have such an experience…"

Kai nodded.

"It's kinda late…I better go…" With that, Tala stood up and went home, waving goodbye to Kai as he ran.

When Tala was out of sight, Kai stood up, and picked up the bouquet of flowers, which lay on the bench. He cleared a bush by the bench…

It revealed Rei's tombstone.

"Here Rei…" Kai said through a sad smile, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I brought you flowers… It's been a while…"

Eternal-Eclipse: Done!

Max: TT That was so tragic…

Rei: ;; I died!

Eternal-Eclipse: nods

Rei: ­­¬¬ You don't like me very much do you?

Eternal-Eclipse: smiles innocently Read and reviews please!


End file.
